


Handers Tumblr Prompts

by Bowm8935



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same as with Fenders- I decided not to post them all separately, instead listing them in a chaptered format. Each chapter is a different prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear with a DA2 or DAI companion overhearing Varric
> 
> Admittedly, this was supposed to revolve around Varric but I turned in into F!Hawke and Anders. *shrug* I regret nothing.

Anders climbed the stairs up to Varric’s suite at The Hanged Man. He was tired, exhausted to his very core, but he was still going to push on. His plans were almost complete, and then he could rest. 

Hawke had asked for him to meet her here tonight. He knew he was arriving a little early, but he hadn’t had any patients at the clinic for a while so he figured he may as well head right over.

He reached out a hand to open the door when he heard her voice floating on the air: “Varric, I don’t know what to do. He’s obviously hiding something from me, but nothing I say convinces him to trust me.”

He heard a large sigh, followed by the dwarf’s voice. “I know, Hawke, I see it too. Something is eating Blondie up but he won’t let any of us help him.”

“I just… I can’t stand by and watch him wither away, Varric! I-I can’t. I love him. And I don’t know what I would do if something ever happened to him.” The sounds of sniffing could be heard, and Anders’ heart clenched when he realized she was either crying or very close to.

“Hawke… I wish I knew what to tell you. But he is his own man, and we need to trust him.”

Anders flinched. _No, Varric_ , he thought sadly, leaning up against the wall outside. _I wouldn’t trust me if I were you_.

“I need to help him. I need to. There has to be _something_ I can do to make this better.” No longer was he able to hear sniffling; now it was the sound of sobbing permeating the wooden barrier. “I can’t lose him.”

Anders stepped back, tears pooling in his own eyes. “I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered, placing a hand gently on the door in front of him. “This is for the best.” He pivoted and walked back down the stairs to head back to the clinic.

It would be better for her if she never heard from him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #9 “You died and left me a menagerie of animals that are supposed to be extinct? And some that aren’t supposed to be real? Where did you get unicorns? Where did you get gryphons? Where did you get pegasi???"
> 
> This is in regards to Leandra's death, FYI

“I’m sorry to bother you, messere, but there is something that needs your attention.”

Orana’s soft voice roused Garrett from where he had been sitting in a chair, wine bottle firmly planted between his fingers and mind blissfully blank. He turned unfocused eyes onto the small elf, squinting to try to bring the amount of her down from three to one. “Whasit?” he slurred, swaying as he tried to sit forward. “’simportnnnn?”

She sighed nearly inaudibly, turning on her heel and leaving him alone again, returning moments later with a tired Anders in tow. Garrett peered at his boyfriend, wondering if he perhaps looked a little more ragged than before, but unable to really tell as everything about him was blurred.

“Come on, Hawke, time to get up,” the apostate said, strolling over to pull Garrett’s arm over his shoulders. “Orana says she needs you to come now, and she can’t move you herself, so let’s go.”

Garrett stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on Anders as he was directed through the door and down the hallway. Perhaps it was due to his level of inebriation, but he realized only belatedly where they were heading- pretty much right as Orana strode forward and thrust open the doors to Leandra’s private garden.

“Nnnnnnoooo, m'not ready for thissss,” he managed, trying to cover his eyes with his free hand and only managing to smack himself with the bottle of wine. It had only been a matter of days since he had watched his mother die in his arms, and he had been doing his best to avoid anything that forced him to acknowledge that.

“Hawke,” Anders said gently, pulling the bottle of wine from his hand and setting it down on a bench nearby. “I think you really need to see this.” Anders pushed him back onto the same bench, placing his hands on either side of Garrett’s face as he unsteadily settled into the sitting position. The pulse of magic started to thrum through his veins as Anders unleashed it on him, hitting him with a full-blown blood-cleansing spell. As the alcohol filtered out of his system, Garrett regarded his boyfriend with a saddened look on his face.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he whimpered, eyes filling with tears. “I-I can’t-”

“Hawke,” replied Anders, dropping his hands to entwine them with Garrett’s. “This is something you really need to see.” He stepped to the side, allowing Garrett a full view of the garden in front of him.

It was blooming beautifully, the green plants lush and well-taken care of. He saw many different varieties of shrubbery, with a white horse walking among them…

He did a double take. “No way…” he said softly, eyes growing wide as he took in the shimmering white coat with a long, silken mane and tail, a long, twisted horn planted on its forehead. “Is that a…?” Another movement caught his eye, and he turned to see a golden horse with folded up wings munching on a nearby tree. “A unicorn and a pegasi? I… how did mother end up with these?”

Orana shook her head. “I don’t know; she had them when I started, but it became my job to help take care of them once I started. But we’re running out of food, and I need your permission to get more.”

“O-of course,” he mumbled, waving a hand in her general direction, staring at the horses in front of him in awe.

Anders had a small smile on his face, stepping next to Garrett and placing an arm around his shoulder. “What else do you think your mother was hiding in here?”

Garrett let out a soft snort, leaning into the mage. “Who knows? Probably has a gryphon or something,” he joked.

“Like that?” Anders whispered, pointing at the far end of the garden, where a winged creature sat regally on top of a tree stump.

“Yes… exactly like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #102: You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.

****The crowd roared as the stage lit up once more, the sound of a guitar pealing through the air signifying the start of the final song. The concert had been exceptionally infused with enthusiasm, the energy crashing over the audience in waves. The Fereldan Dog-Lords were never a bore, certainly, but tonight was a step above the rest.  
  
Anders took a sip of the cheap beer, swinging from side to side pleasantly in the VIP section near the stage. Garrett had ran off to do something; what, he wasn’t sure, he just knew that his boyfriend rushed off as soon as the song started.   
  
As the melody drew to a close he, as well as the rest of the crowd, was surprised to hear the band seamlessly transition into one of their older, less popular songs. It was also, coincidentally, Anders’ favorite.  
  
“Do you hear that?” A rough voice whispered into his ear, hot breath fanning down his neck. A shiver cascaded throughout Anders at the sensation, Garrett’s arm curling around his waist to pull him flush against his body. “That’s the sound of my awesomeness.”  
  
“Yes,” Anders replied breathlessly, tilting his head to the side and smiling as a kiss was placed upon his neck. “Surely it has nothing to do with your brother being the lead singer and your sister the bass guitarist, right?”  
  
“Mmm, you caught me.” Anders’ breath hitched as Garrett nibbled at his ear. “But there’s more. Come.” He was released as Garrett strode around in front of him, reaching a hand out in invitation. Tentatively, Anders took it, confused and a bit nervous when Garrett started tugging him toward the stage.  
  
“Garrett, no,” he pleaded, suddenly frightened. Garrett occasionally joined the band on stage when they came to Kirkwall, a bit of nostalgia allowed because he used to be a member. Lead singer, in fact, a position he dropped when his ailing mother needed care. Garrett could yet remember the simple life they used to have, the tough times before the band became successful. His father had made him promise while on his deathbed to take care of the family, an endeavor that did not end when he bought his mother her childhood home. So he had handed the reigns over to his siblings, packed up and moved in with her.   
  
It was luck alone that dictated that Anders was her physician, allowing them to meet. And despite the fact that he hadn’t been able to save her in the end, Garrett still had stayed.   
  
“I hope that’s not your answer,” Garrett chuckled under his breath, causing Anders’ eyes to widen even further. He stumbled up the steps to the stage, dragged to the middle where Carver was backing away from a microphone. The crowd was now chanting Garrett’s name, well familiar with his tendency to treat them to a song. As he reached the spot, he kept his hand tight on Anders’, flashing him a wide smile before speaking into the microphone in front of him.  
  
“Ladies and gents, it’s good to see you too! I regret that I’m not up here to serenade you all with my amazing voice tonight,” he paused to allow the groan to sweep through the crowd at his words, laughing before he continued. “Yes, I know, a true tragedy. But I do have something I need your help with.” The audience instantly quieted, and Anders felt eyes drifting over to him. He fidgeted uncomfortably, uneasy in the public eye. He felt a squeeze and looked to see Garrett gazing at him fondly, a hand fiddling inside of his jacket. A harsh gasp escaped Anders as a small black box was pulled out, popped open as Garrett released his hand and dropped to his knees, smiling widely.  
  
“Anders, will you give me the greatest gift ever and become my husband?”   
  
It felt like time stopped as he stared at the man kneeling before him, deaf to the increasing volume of both the crowd and the band chanting “say yes!” at him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stepped forward, holding out his left hand shakily and clearing his throat. Swallowing past the lump he felt, he managed to squeak out a “yes” before Garrett jumped from the ground and placed a rough kiss on his lips. A loud whooping noise came from behind them, and in the back of his mind, Anders felt amused as he recognized it as coming from Carver. He had thought the kid didn’t like him. Tonight was full of surprises.  
  
Garrett pulled back, slipping the ring on his finger with a large, goofy grin on his face. “Should we go home now?” he asked a still-shocked Anders, who nodded mutely. “Okay.” He turned back to the microphone, wishing everyone thanks and to have a safe night. Then Anders felt an arm wrap over his shoulders to pull him tight into Garrett’s side, and they exited via the back of the stage to where they had parked.  
  
They came as boyfriends, left as fiances. Anders didn’t think his night could have gone any better. **_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handers: Robert Palmer - Bad Case Of Loving You Lyrics prompt

The Hanged Man was filled so full that Anders was surprised people weren’t hanging off the rafters. It was karaoke night, a fairly new weekly addition to the many things that went on at the bar, and it was wildly popular. Far more popular than such a thing had ever been back in Ferelden, that’s for sure. He was leaned against the wall near where his coworkers were sitting, sipping on a can of hard cider as he surveyed the crowd. He wasn’t sure why he kept coming to these types of things; perhaps he was simply incapable of saying no.

He gripped his can tighter when he spotted a flash of long red hair, curled in little spirals that were flying around the head of a woman dancing. Her smile lit her face like a Wintersend tree, her arms up in the air as she threw her head back, letting out what he knew was her tinkling laugh.

“Are you ever gonna ask her out, Blondie?” Anders blinked, not at all surprised by the fact that the dwarf had meandered over to him simply to ask that question. Varric had been getting increasingly pushy the more he saw Anders, despite the fact that the girl he desired was very obviously in a relationship with someone else.

“She’s with someone, Varric, how many times do I have you tell you that?” Anders sighed, taking a drink as he watched her fall into a friend, a lady with dark skin and dark hair that he recognized only from here. “A woman who looks like that _and_ is the head of surgery doesn’t remain single for long.” He remembered when she first transferred to Kirkwall Memorial Hospital, not long after him. She had sidled in the first day, lazily asking him where to go. He had been simultaneously annoyed and turned on, because while she was drop-dead gorgeous, she should know where to go at her new job. Imagine his surprise when he later found out she was the head of the department.

“If you say so,” Varric laughed, shaking his head. “But last I knew, her and Broody were only friends. And by ‘last I knew,’ I mean ‘I spoke with him yesterday.’ He wasn’t too happy about the fact, either. So maybe you should give it a shot?”

Anders looked over at the man beside him, mouth scrunched to the side as he considered. “I doubt she even knows who I am.”

Again, Varric laughed, this time taking a drink before answering. “That’s not true. I’ve seen her checking you out from afar. Go on,” he said, making shooing motions at Anders, who scoffed. “Go get the girl.”

Letting out a tired sigh, Anders strode forward and placed his drink on the table, nodding his head toward her to let his friends know where he was headed. He felt red blossom in his cheeks at a couple of the lewd things shouted at him in what he assumed was supposed to be encouragement, walking away quickly and squeezing onto the dance floor.

He wove his way through the people until he was behind her, close enough that he could have reached out to wind his long fingers into her silky hair. Instead, he chose to tap lightly on her shoulder, smiling nervously when she turned around to look at him. “Aurellia,” he said in greeting, hoping he looked more calm than he felt.

“Anders,” she purred, closing the distance between them in one step and locking her green eyes onto his. “Took you long enough.” He froze when she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “I was starting to think that I was imagining your interest in me. Was I?” He shook his head quickly, the feeling of her soft red locks brushing against his cheek coupled with the hot breath on his neck sending thrills through his body. She chuckled lowly, twisting a finger into the hair at the nape of his neck. “Good. Do you want to dance?” He nodded, biting his lip and placing his hands on her hips. She allowed him to pull her close, grinding gently against him, eliciting a moan before adding “But you need to sing to me first.”

He stared at her in shock as she stepped away, the bright smile on her face having gained a somewhat impish quality. He swallowed past the lump that had risen in his throat, glancing up at the stage. Was he brave enough for this? He had grown up being told he had a wonderful singing voice, but he hadn’t performed in years. He looked back at her, at the way she was watching him, and steeled himself.

Yes. He was going to do this.

The previous song was nearing an end, and he walked over to the machine, pulling out the binder that listed the songs and their respective numbers. He flipped through until he found what he was looking for, silently entering the digits. He then waited until the person before him stepped off the stage before walking on, doing his best to keep his legs from visibly shaking.

There was a loud cheer from the table his friends sat at, and he lifted a hand, smiling meekly at them. The music started and he straightened up, holding the microphone up, crooning into it when the time came.

 

> _A hot summer night fell like a net/I’ve gotta find my baby yet_  
>  _I need you to soothe my head/Turn my blue heart to red_  
>    
> _Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a/Bad case of lovin’ you_  
>  _No pill’s gonna cure my ill I’ve got a/Bad case of lovin’ you_

The bar crowd responded enthusiastically to him, bolstering his confidence greatly. He relaxed a little, letting one hand dangle as he lightened his grip on the microphone in front of him. A lazy smile cropped up on his face as he turned his gaze to Aurellia, her bright hair making her easy to spot in the crowd.

 

> _A pretty face don’t make no pretty heart/I learned that buddy from the start_  
>  _You think I’m cute, a little bit shy/Mama, I ain’t that kind of guy_  
>    
> _Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a/Bad case of lovin’ you_  
>  _No pill’s gonna cure my ill I got a/Bad case of lovin’ you_

She was staring at him, her mouth slightly open, an unmistakable heat in her gaze. He flashed her a wicked grin before continuing.

 

>   
> _I know you like it, you like it on top/Tell me mama, are you gonna stop?_  
>    
> _You had me down twenty-one to zip/Smile of Judas on your lip_  
>  _Shake my fist, knock on wood/I’ve got it bad, and I got it good_  
>    
> _Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I’ve got a/Bad case of lovin’ you_  
>  _No pill’s gonna cure my ill I got a/Bad case of lovin’ you_

The song ended, and the place erupted into cheers and clapping. Handing the microphone off to the young lady who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he found that Aurellia had moved to the side of the dance floor, waiting for him.

“Do I get that dance now?” he asked as he approached, smirking at the look on her face.

“Doctor,” she said, reaching out and grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. “You can have _whatever_ you want now.” Standing on her tiptoes, she planted a smoldering kiss on his lips, one which he returned eagerly.

When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. “Okay then, how about a date? Tomorrow, say around 7?”

She tilted her head up at him with a look of curiosity, eyes searching his face. He felt paralyzed under her gaze as he waited for her answer; he was not interested in one night of pleasure. It was all or nothing with him. Finally, she answered in a low voice, “Yes, I think I would like that.”

“Good,” he replied, leaning down to softly brush his lips against hers, making sure to keep it chaste this time. “Now, I believe you owe me a dance.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hawke returns from all of that Fade shit in DA:I, they find their home filled to the brim with kittens. Hawke is partially impressed with Anders.

Hawke trudged along the dark path in the woods, following the winding trail as it led to the clearing where their house stood. It wasn’t anything special, just a small cabin that had been abandoned when they found it. They had fixed it up together, two apostates on the run doing their best to hide from the world.

He could tell he was getting close as he evaded the traps they had set up to alert them if anyone, specifically templars, headed their direction. He knew that he looked like hell; his skin was taut and pale, cheeks sunken in and beard and hair both long and wild from many weeks (months? Years? He wasn’t sure) roaming the physical Fade alone. His clothes were torn and in shreds, the fabric that remained covered in demon and spider ichor, every part of him caked in dirt and blood.

Hopefully Anders had stayed here. After all, he had fought through the Fade to get back to him.

As he approached the edge of the clearing, he saw firelight flickering through the windows in the cabin, and he smiled in relief. Speeding his steps, he nearly tripped over a cat that wound itself between his legs unexpectedly. Stumbling slightly, he paused as he glanced at the feline, it’s white hair reflecting the moonlight beautifully, gazing up at him in curiosity. He quirked an eyebrow, smiling at it kindly before moving on toward the house.

A movement off to his right caught his eye, and he whipped out his staff, fire already forming in defense as he came face to face with a calico kitten, staring at him wide eyed with its ears back and hair standing on end. Letting out a sigh, Hawke snuffed out his magic and shook his head, turning back to the small path. He certainly didn’t remember there being so many cats here before.

Finally he was at the door, and he hesitated, wondering if Anders would even want to see him again. After all, he had no real concept of how long he traveled the Fade, desperately searching for a rift to escape. Perhaps it had been long enough that Anders had moved on; he was, after all, rather handsome.

He didn’t get the chance to knock as barking erupted on the other side of the door, the sound of large feet jumping up and down joined by scattered hisses and angry meows causing a confused grin to cross his face.

The door opened and his mabari, Luna, jumped on him, knocking him over to the ground and covering him in wet, sloppy dog kisses. Laughing, he reached up his arms to pat her and give her a hug. “Yes girl, I’m back,” he said, turning his head so she’d get his cheek more than his mouth in her enthusiasm.

“Hawke?” His name was spoke as a quiet gasp, and he gently shoved Luna off to sit up and look up at the man standing before him, blonde hair tumbling past his shoulders, handsome face frozen in shock and disbelief.

Pushing to his feet, Hawke stood quickly and took a hesitant step forward, flashing Anders a shy smile. “Yes, love, I’m back.”

Anders’ brows furrowed as he stared at him, amber eyes taking in the appearance of him. “But Varric said?”

“I found a way out,” Hawke said, taking another step forward. When Anders did not retreat, Hawke dared to reach out and place a hand on his cheek, wanting to cry with the relief flooding him that he was finally back, finally home with his love. “I found a rift and jumped out, and made my way back to you. I’m sorry,” he dropped his hand as his smile turned sad, voice thick with emotion. “I’m sorry that I ever left you.”

It was as though something snapped in Anders, causing him to lunge forward and wrap his arms around Hawke, pulling him into a firm hug. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered, voice shaking from repressed tears. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hawke returned the hug, gladly burying himself in the chest of the taller man. “I missed you too,” he replied, not bothering to stem the flow of his own tears.

Anders pulled back, looking him over once more with a weak smile. “Come, let’s get you inside and cleaned up. And some food in you; it looks like you haven’t eaten for days!”

Laughing as Anders pulled him inside by his elbow, Hawke jerked his head at Luna to follow, pulling the door shut behind them. “Well, this may come as a shock, but there’s not much to eat in the Faaa… Anders? Cats?” he asked, switching subjects abruptly as he stared around their cabin with wide eyes. It seemed as though every spare nook and cranny housed a feline, either sleeping, grooming or regarding him with a lazily curious glance.

Anders chuckled softly, releasing him to run a hand through his hair. “About that. I, uh, may have been lonely and taken in a few? To help cope with…” he trailed off, yanking Hawke back into another hug. “I’m so glad you’re back. I-I can get rid of them, if you want. I don’t want to, but…”

“Hush, love,” Hawke replied, placing a finger to Anders’ lips. “We can keep the cats. I’m rather impressed you found this many, actually. And kept them all here with Luna.”

“Believe it or not, Luna mother-hens them,” Anders laughed, sparing a fond glance at the dog. “I think she rather enjoys them.”

“Well, it’s settled then,” Hawke replied, smiling warmly at both man and dog alike. “If the cats make both my favorite man and favorite dog happy, then they mustn’t go anywhere.”


End file.
